


Shared Quiet

by kakotheres



Series: Just Write! Fluff Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakotheres/pseuds/kakotheres
Summary: Kurt gets home after a long day. Sometimes healthy relationships are about being together but not doing the same thing.  Also snickerdoodles.





	Shared Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Just Write! Discord server, Fluff Bingo 2019.  
> Prompt: Togetherness

Hitching his bag up higher onto his shoulder, Kurt heaved a sigh as he pushed up the last few stairs to exit the subway. As soon as he reached the surface, he shot off a quick text to give his boyfriend a heads up that he was almost there. Putting one foot in front of the other was taking everything he had in him at this point. Only a few more blocks and he could finally kick off his shoes and relax on the couch. Well, relax in the sense of finally sitting down and getting some schoolwork done. At least he’d be off his aching feet. It had been a non-stop day since he walked out of the apartment in the morning. First it was an early morning class on performance theory, followed by dance class and a quick meeting with advisor to discuss how he felt the semester was going. Then he had to rush to the diner for his shift (and why the hell did he always get the absolute worst times – the afternoon lunch crowds never tipped well). After that, he had to book it over to Elliott’s place for practice with the band. His schedule was so tight, he strongly considered skipping the whole thing. He loved his bandmates but singing with them required being on and active and energetic. He honestly didn’t have the batteries to spare. In the end though, he forced himself to go. It had been weeks since all their schedules had aligned, and he hated to be the one to inconvenience everyone else. At least Elliott had made curry. Otherwise he probably would’ve passed out from hunger at some point, and then Elliott would have fussed about him working too hard all the time.

He was extremely glad that he only had to make his way to Sebastian’ apartment in the East Village now, instead of all the way back to Bushwick. Pretty sure he would’ve given up and just fallen asleep on the subway if that had been the case. Besides, sitting on the couch doing work together with Sebastian sounded infinitely more appealing than heading home and having to listen to whatever drama was going on in Rachel’s life. He loved his friend dearly and wanted to be the best friend he could, but sometimes he wished she would ask him if he had the energy for it before she just unloaded on him.

Kurt was finally found himself at Sebastian’s building, the huge apartment complex rising into the NYC skyline. While Kurt certainly isn’t in this relationship for the money, it’s certainly a pleasant perk sometimes. NYC real estate prices were mindboggling. He pressed the buzzer for Sebastian’s apartment, and after a few seconds heard the click of the main door opening. Luckily the elevator was already waiting on the ground floor. The doors closed behind him with a smooth hiss, and the elevator began to glide upward. Kurt leaned back against the walls and closed his eyes. Almost there.

*****

Kurt stepped into the apartment, gently closing the door behind him and turning the deadbolt. A lamp in the far corner cast the room in a soft, yellow glow. Bookshelves lined every spare bit of wall available, the shelves lined with an eclectic mix of genres. In the center of the room was a large leather couch, a soft blanket neatly folded across the back. Sebastian sat at his desk on the far side of the room, back hunched over a notebook, his left elbow resting on an open textbook. A few more lay haphazardly cast on the floor around him, and every so often he leaned over in his chair to peer down at the dense print. Sebastian was working through his first year of law school at NYU. AP credits and summer classes had allowed him to graduate from undergrad in only three years, allowing him to start grad school much earlier than most people his age. How seriously they both took their professional lives and work was one of the things that the two of them had bonded early on in their relationship. They both understood the value of applying themselves to get what they wanted, no matter what barriers might be in their way. The memory of their rocky initial interactions had mostly faded away by the time the two of them had run into each other at a coffee shop near Central Park last year. Time and maturity had been good for them both.

Kurt kicked his shoes off and dropped them on the mat by the door. He dropped his bag off by the couch and headed toward the bedroom. On the way, he swung by Sebastian and ran a hand over the other man’s back. Sebastian looked up at him from behind his glasses and smiled.

God, Kurt had such a weakness for those glasses. He leaned down and brushed a kiss to his cheek. “Hey. I’m just going to go change before I get a start on my studying. Have you eaten anything?”

“Yeah, I warmed up some of the leftovers from last night. It was delicious, as always.” Sebastian pressed a kiss to the hand that had come to rest on his shoulder. “Thanks, babe.”

“Gotta make sure you stay fed somehow.” Kurt let his hand trail through Sebastian’s soft locks, then continued toward the bedroom as Sebastian turned back to his notes. Kurt stripped quickly and pulled on his favorite pair of sweatpants. Rummaging around through the drawers, he pulled out one of Sebastian’s old Dalton lacrosse tee-shirts and pulled it on over his head. He loved the comfort of lounging around in his boyfriend’s clothes. There was something wonderfully intimate about it. Besides, no matter how much Bas grumped about never having enough clean shirts thanks to Kurt, he knew his boyfriend enjoyed seeing him in his space, in his clothes. Caveman.

Walking back out into the living room, Kurt fell back onto the couch and dragged his bag over to him. He rummaged around until he found his folder for History of Theater and pulled his legs up underneath him, settling in for some studying. Unlike his boyfriend, academics had never been Kurt’s strong suit. Kurt loved listening to him getting excited about all sorts of geeky topics – last week he had fallen down a rabbit hole about different classification techniques and how crowd sourced catalogs dramatically changed how the information was sorted. Even when Kurt didn’t fully follow the topic, he loved hearing the sheer excitement and joy that filled Sebastian’s voice when he talked about things that caught his attention. He’d never understand it, but he enjoyed it. Kurt found that he had an easier time applying himself to his studies when he could see the practical applications that it would have for his future.

Sometime later, Kurt tossed his notebook onto the coffee table with a deep sigh. It was still a bit early for him to head for bed, but there was no way he could keep concentrating on his schoolwork. The words had started to blur and run in front of his eyes. He rubbed a hand over his face, rolling his shoulders to loosen the tension that had built up. Then he noticed the plate sitting in front of him on the coffee table. On it were two tan cookies lightly dusted in a dark chestnut powder. Kurt smiled and looked to his left, where Sebastian was curled up on the other side of the couch with a thick book. He vaguely remembered Sebastian finishing up working at his desk and going into the kitchen, mentioning something about getting some dessert. There was a small smear of chocolate at the corner of Sebastian’s mouth. Clearly, he had helped himself to some of the chocolate chip cookies that Kurt had made for him yesterday. Sebastian was always a sucker for anything chocolate. But the snickerdoodles sitting on the plate in front of Kurt were clear evidence of Sebastian’s unexpectedly consistent thoughtfulness. Snickerdoodles were Kurt’s favorite – and Sebastian couldn’t stand them. He said that he could never comprehend why anyone would think cinnamon was a good flavor for anything. And yet, he always brought some home from the coffee shop around the corner when he knew Kurt was in for a long day or a tough audition.

Kurt picked up a cookie from the plate and took a delicate bite, savoring the taste of cinnamon as it melted into his mouth. He looked back at Sebastian, watching his boyfriend’s face furrow in concentration as his eyes moved across the page. One stubborn lock of brown hair hung down over his forehead. Occasionally he ran a hand through it, absently trying to shove it out of the way in vain. Kurt’s felt his chest tighten, a rush of deep affection running through him.

Sebastian looked up from his book, his finger resting on the page where he had left off. “Finished for the night?”

“Think so. I can barely keep my eyes open, but I don’t think I’m actually tired enough to fall asleep yet. Do you mind?”

Sebastian chuckled. “Nope, feel free to get comfortable.” He lifted an arm in invitation, and Kurt wasted no time in stretching out and relaxing his upper body into the crook of Sebastian’s arm. Kurt inhaled deeply, savoring the crisp scent of Sebastian’ aftershave. He loved nights like this, when he and Sebastian could just share space together without needing to fill the silence. Most people in Kurt’s life expected him to be always on, and it was so incredibly draining. The rest of his life was filled with chaos and uncertainty - Sebastian’s steady presence healed something in him that he hadn’t realized was so broken for so long.

He didn’t need grand gestures and over the top performances to know that Sebastian cared for him. He just needed this, the comfort of being together – the warm press of Sebastian’s body under his head, the sensation of a hand gently carding through his hair, and the familiar taste of cinnamon and love still lingering on his tongue.


End file.
